Mobius meets rainbow dash
by Cut-throught
Summary: Sonic and the gang is captured by eggman. Who will save them. Surely not a rainbow colored hedgehog.


It was another battle against Robotnik, except this time sonic and his friends were losing. Sonic was glued to the floor, sonia and manic were trapped in chains, and silver, shadow, tails, and Knuckles were stuck in a cocoon. Eggman had left seconds ago, so that the heroes could be left in dread.

"What do we do now?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, dudes, I don't know about you but i don't want to be served to baldy mcnosehair on a silver plater." said Manic.

"Where are the others?" Silver asked.

"They are being held in a different cell. Faker, dot any ideas?" Shadow asked Sonic, who was surprisingly calm.

"Chill, guys. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Sonic said. Everyone gaped at him. Manic was the first to snap out of it.

"Alright, guys. He's off his rocker. Anyone else got any ideas." Sonic, rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, chill. I called in a favor, from someone i met when crashed in their world." They were still hesitant.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Tails asked his older brother.

"Come on guys, she's way past cool. That and she could probably beat me in a race." Sonic mumbled the last part. However everyone still heard.

"WHAT!!!" they all shouted. Just then they heard a loud crash outside of the door.

"Open the goddamn door, you sorry excuse for a human being, or i'll rip out your eyes, shove them down your throat, so that you can watch as i gut you!" A voice roared. Everyone, besides sonic and shadow, took a step back. Sonic because he knew that he woke her up when she was sleeping, and she went on a rampage when she doesn't have enough sleep. Shadow because he decided that he liked this person's style.

"OK, OK, just stop!" They heard robotnik beg. That caught them off guard. They had never heard robotnik beg for anything. When the door opened, robotnik came crashing to the floor. Behind him, stood a cyan colored hedgehog, with rainbow hair, and feathered wings. What caught them off guard was her eyes, that screamed murder.

The newcomer was grumbling something about sleep, killing, the idiot who called, and how this was a waste of her time, as she set about freeing the captives. When everyone was free, they all looked at the cyan hedgehog.

"Thanks for the save, Rainbow Dash." Sonic said. Rainbow's eye twitched. Now that the mobians had a good look at the newcomer, they saw that she was wearing a black tanktop, black skintight running pants, with cloud with a red, yellow, and blue colored lightning bolt, pictured on her left hip. She also wore black running shoes.There was a little bit of blood splattered over her clothes. She growled, and yup, Shadow definitely liked her.

"Mind Telling me why you couldn't have waited for a more reasonable hour than 2 in the morning to call for help?" She hissed. Sonic gulped.

"Well, you see, i knew it was early, and i know that you tend to get mad if you don't have enough zzzs, but I was counting on it so that you could take out robotnick faster." Sonic explained, while rubbing the back of his neck. Rainbow's hand twitched, as if she were resisting the earg to strangle him.

"You really want to die, don't you?" She said.

"No thanks, i'm good." sonic said cockily. Big mistake

"You have 5 seconds to run before i skin you and hang your pelt on my wall."Dash said deathly calm. Sonic wasted no time getting away from the raging female. After Sonic was out of sight, Rainbow dash turned to the others.

"You guys ok?" She asked. Everyone was surprised by how fast she could switch personalities.

"We're fine," Sonia began, "But aren't you going to go after him."

"Wait for it," She stated. Just then sonic came running back. He didn't see Dash right aways he thought she wasn't there.

"Phew, that was close." Sonic said, while facing his siblings. Manic then proceeded to point behind him. Sonic turned around only to get punch in the face, sending him a good 5 feet back.

"Ow." he groaned. Rainbow dash just smirked.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you." Dash said before she raced out of there.

"I like her." Shadow said, before walking out. Everyone was left gapping for a solid 5 minutes.


End file.
